Fate Vector
by Mobius193
Summary: While Shiro and his friends have some respite a few new masters start to appear along with new servants and new Magus families, a few new faces and some trained to kill well this turn into another bloody battle or well the new up in coming master finish these wars once and for all. Takes places a year or two after the Fate route
1. Chapter 1

**A/N forgive the jumps i just wanted to get the servants out of the way, also thank you from whoever pointed out Arturia's eyes are actually green not blue, some art I've seen her in has her with blue eyes that or i'm just color blind who knows anyway the next chapter will come out soon enjoy ^.^**

The sea was calm and serene for a normal day in Fuyuki city, a man was standing in the surf feeling the waves lap against his boots. A car was waiting for him on the side of the road leading to the beach. The man exhaled slowly watching the steam come from his breath, it was a cold morning nothing out of the ordinary. In a sense the man felt at peace but running through his veins was mana, a source of energy that can be used for magic, not cheap parlor tricks, but for summoning rain clouds and casting spells. He was raised to be a Magus, a sorcerer that was to fight in a war dealing with six other magus, but he choose a different path albeit by the disgrace of his family he served in the United States Military, but his family had enough influence to get him stationed at the one place that the war that seven Magus were going to fight. Fuyuki, Japan. He sighed and exhaled deeply again watching the steam form. He was wearing his ABUs he felt more comfortable in them rather than plain old civilian clothes, the car door opened and a beautiful young woman stepped out her eyes locking onto the military man, her figure was curvy and her skin fair but pale compared to everyone else, she walked to him slowly keep a fair distance away from the man. She waited for a few seconds until she cleared her throat softly.

"Master Falke" her soft voice reached to his ears, he turned and gave a weary smile feeling the sun on his back as it peeked over the horizon

"Yes Annabelle?" he said putting his hands in his pockets

"The church is waiting for us to arrive, so if you please" she pointed towards the car; he nodded and made his way to the Mercedes. He climbed inside with Annabelle sitting on the opposite end "To the Kotonmie Church"

"Yes ma'am" the driver answered and started the engine and drove up the straight to an out of the way village on the outskirts of the city. Falke watched the scenery go by as they continued on their drive. Annabelle looked at Flake for a few seconds then returned to her files; inside them were the other Magus or otherwise known as Masters. Flake being one of them the other six were native citizens of Japan and some presided in the city of Fuyuki. The first Master was in the previous wars,

Rin Toshoka a college student at Fuyuki University

Shirou Emiya another college student at Fuyuki University

Sakura Matou a college student at Fuyuki University

Fredrick Steiner a German Magus from the Steiner Magus society know for brutal and horrific spells and conjuring and terrorizing the Munich citizenry

Helena Trist a French woman known for being a second coming of the night fox a super thief for stealing the Mona Lisa and the crown jewels twice all to return them back with no one the wiser

Douglas Jones, an American politician running for presidency for the upcoming year, also part of the same Magus society as Steiner. Known to use back room deals and spells to secure votes and win into the primaries.

Annabelle let out a soft sigh as the drive continued arriving at the Church on the top of a hill overlooking the city. Falke gave that a mental note; she looked at Falke and nodded confirming this is indeed the Kotonmie church. They left the car and Annabelle asked the driver to wait here. He nodded in acknowledgement and they proceeded inside the church. Falke entered the church the atmosphere oppressive and gloomy making it hard to breathe, they walked towards the alter that was covered in candles the pews were empty save three other bodies, Sakura Matou, Rin Toshoka, and Shirou Emiya. He sat down behind Sakura and Rin and waited quietly; Annabelle took her seat next to Falke and waited like the others. Rin looked over her shoulder and noticed Annabelle's complexion, and her eyes they were a dark crimson and empty. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the opening of the father's room. A thin tall man in a priest's clothing walked out his brown eyes vacant with no emotion he arrived at the alter and examined the five people in the pews. He let a macabre smile spread across his thin lips and spoke.

"Welcome Magus to the ninth Holy Grail War" he said his arms extended as if receiving a divine summon from God. "You five are Masters seeing is that you are Magus of prominent Magus Families." He looked at Annabelle and his smile grew bigger "Ah I see that the Falke family has brought their own homunculus into this war" Falke looked at Annabelle who looked down at her skirt clutching it firmly, he set a hand on hers and squeezed she looked at him to see him smiling softly, he returned his gaze at the priest to listen to his sermon "You four and the other three will leave this place as enemies to summon your swords, or your servants" his smile went back to a thin line on his face "that is all young Masters"

"Kirei Kotomine" the young girl in the red turtle neck blurted out, the priest returned his vacant gaze onto Rin

"I am his son Sen Kotomine" his tin smile returned as he laughed back into his office, Rin's face paled as she sat back down slowly.

"Annabelle who do you see as the worst threat right now" Falke whispered to her quietly, she examined the three other people then returned her gaze back at him

"Rin Toshoka, Master Falke" she said quietly her eyes darting back between the three other Masters, one by one they started to leave only Falke and Annabelle remained, Falke put his hands in his pockets and fished out a green piece of a hilt to a sword with a green jewel in the middle he set it down on an open space big enough for a summoning circle. He drew the lines for the summoning circle and fished something else out of his pockets, a piece of a blade from another separate sword, he sliced it across his palm and clenched his fist to squeeze a drop of blood from the wound, it hit the ground and the area around them turned crimson with the magic energy. Annabelle took a few steps back watching Falke close his eyes and say the words for the summoning. 'he should be able to summon a Saber class but with what he chose the legendary soul should be from the era of the Three Kingdoms' her mind ran the thought home as the circle turned into a bright green and a young female woman appeared with two blades in her hands her armor was remnants of the Han dynasty in China, her brown black hair was in a ponytail and her bangs were in front of her face. Her stature was proud but humble at the same time, her grip on her twin blades were firm, her jade green eyes examined the area she was in, a soft chuckle came from the woman's lips, she looked at Falke who was standing in front of her wrapping a bandage around his palm, her figure was beautiful and elegant, her face was strong and caring at the same time, her jade green eyes had a strong sense of justice to them making them unrelenting to look at. She sheathed her twin blade by her side and put her hands to her hip her armor shuffling with her movement.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" she asked her tone was sincere

"Yes it was me" Falke shook his head "what class are you?"

"Saber class, I ask you are you my Master?" she answered and asked another question in the same sentence

"I am" Falke smiled a little "you know I was expecting the Warlord of Shu to be a man"

"Oh? What it seems that history has portrayed me as a man, Master" she said laughing "When my brothers in arms first met me they thought I was a man" Annabelle chuckled "But I assure you Master I am a woman" she patted her chest plate "It's just this armor here is what make people mistake me for a man" Falke nodded understanding the statement

"Well then Saber" Falke looked at Annabelle then back at Saber "Do you know what era you are in?"

"It seems the modern era, the transition to this time period has me most intrigued, and what of my country?" she asked with earnest in her voice

"China? Or Shu?" Flake asked

"Shu, Master" she answered not liking the comment

"Shu was absorbed into the Jin dynasty along with Wei and Wu" Falke watched her expression solemn and turn into a frown, Falke sighed and continued "Well after that I think you were immortalized by the novel of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms" he watched her face brighten up for a moment "Shu ideals were passed onto the Jin Dynasty when they unified China" her smile returned her hand resting on the hilts of her blades

"That I can feel at ease now" Saber chuckled softly

"Master Falke, let's move to our temporary home here" Annabelle interrupted

"Of course" he turned his attention back at Saber "can you dematerialize?" as he finished she disappeared from sight but her presence was still felt her chuckle echoing through Falke's mind

"Of course Master" her disembodied voice spoke

"Alright let's go" they walked out of the church and towards the car, the drive headed farther away from the city towards a lake outside the boundaries. The house was out of the way along the shores of the lake it resembled an old fashion Japanese house making it look homely and not to threating. They got out of the car and inspected the grounds of the house; it had its own small courtyard with the trees of the forest encasing it in a natural shield. Annabelle and Falke returned to the main hall it was a good decent size, Saber rematerialized a smile on her lips, and she flicked her bangs out of her face and explored the house examining the electronics and the bedrooms. She returned to Falke and Annabelle having a large smile on her face, she patted the hilts of her swords.

"This looks great for a base" she exclaimed heartily, a big beaming smile on her face.

"I'm glad you approve Saber" Falke took off his ABU shirt and set it on the coat hooks, he took his boots off and sat down on the floor "Annabelle relax I know the family sent you to look after me, but I can take care of myself" Annabelle's eyes shifted towards Falke and sat down with stiff movements

"Master Falke I recommend we get some early rest so we can scout out the other Masters" she spoke firmly

"I agree Master" Saber sat down as well looking between the two of them "We need good information for the coming battles"

"I know and thank you Anna" he let a smirk come across his lips, he looked at Annabelle a small ting of pink on her pale cheeks, she looked away

"O-of course Master Falke, your welcome" she stuttered her words

"Master let's head to our rooms so we can search tonight" Saber stated, Falke nodded in agreement, he stood up with Saber in tow. "If I may Master we should sleep together so we can have better security" her tone was serious but her smile was still there

"Of course Saber just don't try for a cop and feel" Falke joked making Saber blush bright red

"I would never a ruler would never stoop so low" Saber retorted defensively trying to hide her blush to which she was failing.

"And I thought the kind and compassionate ruler of Shu wouldn't be so flustered" he joked taking another stab, Saber growled

"Whatever" she dismissed it and followed Falke to his room with Annabelle behind them entering her own room. Saber took off her armor revealing a slender figure underneath she put on a cheongsam a Chinese body hugging dress it hugged her form, a split at the sides revealing her slender legs and white stockings running up half her legs, she blushed a little as she noticed Falke ogling, he shook his head and smiled. He got into a pair of basketball shorts and a plain shirt. He climbed into bed with Saber taking the other part of the bed.

"You look good" Falke spoke

"Thanks Master" she took the compliment and faced the opposite direction.

**Emiya Household 2130hrs**

Shirou had has arms crossed looking at Rin and Sakura, he pursed his lips thinking on a course of action to do with the new arrivals of Masters for this war. Rin shifted on her legs as she eats some of the meal Sakura prepared. They escaped the fate of a war for the past years; in a way he was glad to see Rin and Sakura alive and well. The past wars he summoned a Saber class by accident and watched her disappear from destroying the Holy Grail in the past war. Saber was blonde woman with green eyes, her place of origin was England during the years of Knights and kings, she was an experienced warrior from the past two wars making her accustomed to the last one. He sighed watching them eat; Sakura looked at Shirou and smiled.

"Eat senpai" her soft tone reached him out of his thoughts, he gave a forced smile and took a bowl of rice and chop sticks.

"Yeah you should get some food in you we got a lot of work to do" Rin spoke from her bowl she sipped on the soup and exhaled "we need to summon our servants before we get overwhelmed" her expression was hard and stern, "Try to be careful Shirou"

"I hear you Rin" he said quietly and continued to eat some of the food.

After they finished they went into the courtyard, Rin bowed and left Sakura with Shirou. Sakura returned to the house and cleaned up the inside, he made the summons circle and traced the lines with red chalk, and he held his artifact. A scabbard of Avalon his mind pleaded to him not to summon her again but he continued anyway part of him wanted to Arturia again, he squeezed it in his hand and summoned the fabled hero to this courtyard, the area shinning crimson. A woman appeared in knights armor her blonde hair in a bun with a blue ribbon holding it together, in her hands was an invisible weapon making it hard for her identity to be revealed, but Shiro knew and a wide smile appeared on his lips. she looked at Shirou and sighed, she looked around the house and smiled a little her eyes scanning the area again.

"Hello Shiro" she said softly

"Hey Saber" he walked over to her and embraced his long lost love

**15,000ft above sea level in bound towards Okinawa International Airport**

The flight was cold and turbulent his gloves did nothing but to cover up his command spells, he summoned his servant in midflight albeit at the expense of everyone on board and the copilot, the pilot was a shriveled up mess soiling himself and crying like a new born child. The senator for United States was his own private jet at the direction of the family ruler but their assassin, was to take a flight to Japan and deal with anyone he saw that would obstruct the goals of the Family. Fredrick tapped his gloved hand against his lips smirking at the servant he summoned, the man standing in front of him was robed in a dark cloak only his bottom half of his mouth was visible, his smile was ruinous and unholy, the robed bowed letting a small cackle out as he did. They got along without a hitch, they both loved to terrorize innocents and kill, although he was hoping for a Caster class servant but was happy to have the feared Assassin class, the robed man stood up straighter and examined the cabin blood all over and mangled bodies strewn apart, he let a low whistle out at the scene "It looks like I'll be having fun if I'm with you Master" he let another cackle out. Fredrick nodded in approval.

**Cannes, France a few hours later**

"Madam will you be taking your favorite wine with while you are a way?" an older butler question a stunning young woman her blonde hair held up in a ponytail and her blue black elegant dress was flowing in the evening wind. She smiled sweetly at the butler and walked past him heading deeper inside the mansion. She made her way towards her garage and examined the cars she had all of them sporty and sleek and all of them stolen; she smiled settling in for one of the Italian cars. Her butler gave her the keys. "Did you summon your servant madam?" he asked gingerly she settled into the car seat and looked at the butler sighing

"Jean, I'll summon my servant once I arrive in Japan" she patted his tired old hands and gave him another smile; she started the car and made her way to the airport in Paris.

Fuyuki City on top of a rooftop overlooking the residential district a few hours later

Falke was examining the night life of the towns' people through his high powered scope, he was tapping the side of his rifle with his trigger finger, the wind picking up slightly, and he sensed another presence on the roof top with him and exhaled softly.

"Saber" he spoke not looking away from the scope

"Master" she returned the greeting and went prone next to him examining the rifle in his hand, she sighed and rested her head on her hand

"Did you find who the next servant is?" he asked tapping the rifle again, she looked at him not expecting to be all business so soon, she sighed and pouted

"No but I have the feeling the Archer class and the Berserker class are about to make an entrance" she looked over the lights of the city below the red bridge in the distance, making a calm reflection off of the bay entrance. Falke didn't take his eye of the scope watching Rin Toshoka walk from Emyia's household to her manor, his finger hovered over the trigger, Saber noticed this and tapped her finger against his shoulder "It wouldn't be right to take her out now Master" Falke looked at Saber his face with a mixture of shock and annoyance, he exhaled and looked back through the scope watching her enter her house. He put his finger back against the rifle itself and waited for any other signs of movement.

"Where's Annabelle?" he asked his tone having a hint of annoyance

"She's back at the house making some spells and enchanting my blades" she pouted towards the last part of the sentence. Annabelle asked for her swords Virtue and Justice, and enhanced them with magic causing them to cut through anything, but Saber already knew they could do that seeing as her swords were the only reason why she had lived so long in the legend of the Three Kingdoms. She spoke to her master about her noble phantasm; in retrospect she wished she hadn't "Master?"

"if it's about the earlier discussion Saber" he looked at her sternly "We'll handle it back at the house right now we need some information" he went back to his scope swiveling the rifle to look at the Emiya household, he noticed the young man and a woman in knight armor were sparing in the back, the knight had an invisible weapon in her hands making it difficult for Shrio to get close with his blades, 'wait where did her get those blades' he thought and zoomed in on his hands adjusting the scope to record the actions, as the blade materialized out of thin air and another sword appeared a long sword then a shield to block an attack from the knight. He tapped the ear piece and heard static until Annabelle's tired voice spoke to him

"Yes Master Falke?" she asked with a huff of exhaustion

"When we get back I need your opinion on some Intel I have" he tapped the ear piece and the com went dead. Saber watched Shrio spar with the knight until she looked at the general direction of Saber and Falke "Shit" he hugged the concrete to get out of view as did Saber. "We need to move" he motioned towards the buildings exit and crawled towards it. Saber did the same and dematerialized as soon as they got to the entrance. They moved out of their line of sight and onto a new rooftop he set up his rifle and examined anymore movement from the Toshoka household. The telltale crimson glow erupted from one of the windows and a shadowy figure appeared. Falke switched to infrared, the figure brightened into a white figure holding sniper rifle of world war two make, he grimaced when he tried to figure the make and model. He frowned "Saber head back to the house I'll meet you there" he felt Saber's presences leave; he tapped the side of his rifle and stood up moving out from his position back to the house hold.

**Emiya Household few minutes later**

"Did you see them Shiro?" Arturia asked keeping her eyes on the roof top a few miles away, looking towards the sky rise watching for anymore movement

"No but I felt a servant's presences when you noticed them" Shiro had two swords in his hands one was black and the other white, two Chinese swords named Kanshou and Bakuya, twin swords that e encountered with his future self-Archer, he frowned "we don't know what class they summoned and I have a feeling that the Master accompany that Servant I have seen before" Arturia looked at Shiro questioningly. "He is a military man from America" he spoke lowly "he seemed to be from the country's Air Force but I didn't expect him to have different kinds of training" Arturia sighed fearing the future battles with this master might be difficult. He heard his phone ring inside his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?" he tilted his head hearing Rin's voice "You summoned your Servant?" part of him hoped it was his future self. He frowned at the answer "He smells of alcohol?" Arturia let a chuckle go, "Well meet me at my house we have a big problem"

"Fine Shiro just have a bath Ready for my servant" Rin slammed the phone closed and pouted

"Oh come on Master I don't smell that bad, Vodka in Mother Russia is quite the excellent drink" he gave a shit eating grin "at least my shooting is very good when I'm drunk eh?" Rin closed her eyes tying to processes the information then shook her head.

"Just let's get going we have allies in this war and a common goal too" the Russian looked at the small Japanese woman he sighed and put his rifle on his shoulder

"Whatever the Commissar dictates" he huffed in disappointment.

At an Apartment deeper in the Fuyuki city area a few minutes later

"Hello Fraulein" a heavy accented man welcomed, his uniform was pressed to perfection and his medals were gleaming in the moonlight, he had his hands behind his back and walked closer to the woman who summoned him "Isn't it ironic you summoning the Desert fox for your help Frau?" he grinned at the Night fox Helena, she crossed her arms knowing the exact person she summoned and was very unimpressed with the outcome her mouth clenched refraining herself from yelling at him.

"What class are you General?" she managed to say.

"Rider Frau" he answered promptly "and might I added interesting choice of location for the battle I've never fought in urban warfare" he lied testing her knowledge of himself

"Bullshit" she spouted "Paris was no different" she held her anger back but made it apparent that it was there. He smirked taking off his hat and putting it under his arm he ran his hand through his blonde hair it was slicked back 'hmm they must of have summoned me when I just started in the army' he dematerialized "Why did you do that?" she frowned

"we are wasting your mana with me in my physical form Master, this is a war we need you at a hundred percent at all times, if you want to win" his disembodied voice laughed "at least I won't have to deal with that idiotic of a leader this time around" she let a smirk pass her lips and stood up from her bed, putting a glove on over her command spells.

"We need a better location Rider" she exited the room with Rider following.

Tokyo Embassy Japan, an hour later

"It's almost sun rise Sir" an aide said to the man looking out the window

"I know could you please leave the room and make sure I don't get any visitors" the aide bowed and left the room. The senator locked the door behind her and started to make the circle, he tapped his ear piece and static washed over until he heard a prompt "Hey old man" from the other end

"Fredrick" he said curtly and finished the circle

"Yeah boss?" he answered

"Did you land?" he asked holding out his artifact

"Yeah boss chill the police are gonna have a hell of a time trying to find out what happened to this flight" he let a snide smile go

"Good that should leave Fuyuki your little playground huh" he cut his palm and the area turned crimson, a figure appeared before him it was a woman, her dress was that of the Three kingdoms era, she was wearing a top that showed her stomach and her weapons were that of a lance her carefree smile on her face with a hand on her hip she eyed her master and tilted her head sensing something was off about him but pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Are you my master?" she asked putting her lance on her back.

"I am, you must be Lady Sun?" her expression changed slightly but regained her carefree smile

"I am so Master what's our first move" he held up a hand and turned off his earpiece, Lancer frowned some more her feeling coming back that something was wrong about her master.

"We are gonna head to Fuyuki City" he said shortly and crossed his arms "please dematerialize whenever we are in public" she looked around giving an annoyed huff

"Whatever" she dematerialized and lingered about for a few moments until the Senator left the room and continued towards Fuyuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N i thought i didn't get Saber and Arturia's Noble Phantasm justice so i rewrote the fight between them, anyway hope its better i don't know. i dont own anything Fate/Zero or Stay Night just my OC Servants and Masters **

**At Falke's main house overlooking Fuyuki city**

On the table were photos of targets all of them opposing masters and servants, one was foremost in his mind was the rival master Shiro Emiya, an orphan after the fifth Grail War, he was then adopted by a magus named Kiritsugu Emiya a trained assassin and Magus that was more brutal efficient and driven than any other master, the only equal to him was Kirei Kotomine the priest that was an up in coming Magus killer, Falke whistled low earning the looks of Anna and Saber, he switched the paper for them to see and the nodded slowly in agreement. Falke crossed his arms examining the photo of the blonde Servant her armor and clothes suggested English knight but her weapon was concealed by something making it invisible to the naked eye, 'damn should have looked at in infrared' he cursed under his breath and kept trying to pick what era of knights she was from, her emerald eyes were stoic making him think of greater knights in the English realm, he frowned devising a plan in his mind, he looked at Saber and opened his mouth slowly but stopped himself looking at the other servants, the German officer uniform caught his eye, he looked at Annabelle who was giving Saber her blades back.

"Where was this?" he asked pointing at the photo with the Officer

"Downtown Master" she bowed her head "With the thief" she added, Falke pressed a finger to his lips thinking

"Do you know what class he is?" Annabelle looked up and then mulled the question over in her mind

"I don't know, but my guess is either Archer or Rider?" Falke shook his head and pointed at the photo from the Toshoka residence the infrared showed a shadow of a man holding a World War two rifle in his arms

"No this servant is the Archer class" Falke glanced at Saber her hands griping her blades firmly seeing if anything was off balance satisfied with a nod she sheathed them "Saber we are going to check on the Knight tonight and get some information out of them" Saber frowned not liking the direction of which the line of information gathering was going to go "Don't worry Dragon of Earth I'm not going to do anything to rash" Saber narrowed her eyes and sighed sensing the truth in his words. "Anna I want you to call some of our CIA contacts I'll be needing a favor in the next few days" she bowed her head and left the room leaving Saber and Falke together, she crossed her arms over her chest and kept her eyes trained on him

"Master what are you planning?" she asked

"Just a little recon and Intel gathering Saber that's it we'll hit Shiro's house first with luck we'll get Toshoka in the mix seeing that they are pretty close" he picked up the sniper rifle and chambered a round and slung it over his shoulder, he gave Saber a reassuring smile "Should be fun"

"Your definition of fun is completely different from mine" she sighed reluctantly and followed Falke as he left the room.

Matou residence a few minutes before sundown

"Sakura!" Rin yelled into her home and heard the softest reply "Sakura what are you doing" her voice carried throughout the house until Sakura popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Yes sis?" she asked holding onto the door knob for the kitchen entrance

"Did you summon your servant yet?" Rin started to smell the air, the smell of western style food being made, was making Rin's mouth water slightly

"Yes I did and he is very helpful for a Berserker class" Sakura smiled, Rin stopped in her tracks 'berserker?' her hair on the back of her neck stood up feeing the hostile presence make itself evident, the hulking mass of armor and chain mail walked out of the kitchen threshold ducking a bit because of the clearance wasn't large enough for him, he was a towering behemoth looking down at the small girl in red as if she was a toy doll, his armor was of three kingdom era the red trim on his pauldrons and golden chest piece made it evident it was Lu Bu a man among men in his time. "Oh, be nice Berserker" Sakura smacked a kitchen towel on the back of his head making him grunt in response. Rin was trembling mess as hostility was still present but less intense she exhaled not realizing she was holding her breath.

"Sakura umm... let's head to Shiro's we need to make a plan for the other masters" Rin managed to say with slipping her words upcoming close to death, her servant was laughing in her mind and she pushed the thought out of her.

"Sure, sure let me just finish up here" Sakura waved her hand dismissively; Rin nodded leaving the house as fast as she could.

**Emyia's residents two hours later in the dining room**

"This was good as always Sakura" Arturia mused after finishing a fifth plate of spaghetti, Shiro laughed nervously as the watchful eyes of Berserker was upon them, 'how is it not phasing her' Shiro let the thought hang in his head

"Senpai what's wrong?" Sakura asked noticing something was amiss with her teacher, he waved his hands.

"Nothing, nothing Sakura" he lied through his teeth, something was wrong the hulking mass of metal and armor that was watching him was bothering him. Arturia looked at Berserker and sighed she smoothed out her skirt and cleared her throat.

"Berserker" he grunted looking at the short blonde "Can we spar outside" he looked at Sakura waiting for approval

"Sure berserker just don't break everything alright" he roared in response and stood up to leave Arturia following her armor materializing into existence

"You're welcome" she said out of character for the King of knights. They left towards the courtyard of the manor and took positions to spar.

On a nearby hillside a few miles away from the Emiya household

"Anna do you copy" Falke tapped his ear piece receiving static then her polite voice answered

"Yes master?"

"How's those contacts in the CIA going?" he watched the two servants spar through his scope, he was tracking the blonde as she ducked and weaved throughout the taller mountain of a man's attacks

"Well Master, they'll send you what you requested in a few days" he smiled at the response

"Good tell them to leave it in a field larger enough for small crew to operate in" he clicked the receiver to another channel and heard Saber humming a tone "Saber you ready?"

"As I'll ever be" he pivoted his rifle to see his servant walking to the front door of the Emiya house, her facial expression was in a pout "Me as bait huh" she said over the radio

"Well it's that or I got there myself and torture the kids" Falke chuckled at his own joke earning an annoyed sigh from Saber "Alright ready when you are" she nodded knowing he could see her and knocked on the front door. It opened with a very surprised Shiro Emiya

"What are doing here aren't you" he stopped himself looking at the surrounding rooftops for anyone or a glint

"Not today buddy" Falke hovered over the trigger taking in a breath, he waited for Saber to raise her hands

"I'm not here to fight" she felt her master's intention and made it harder for him to get a clear shot

"Then what are you here for?" Shiro said skeptical, Shiro turned around to motion Rin to get Arturia and turned his attention back on Saber

"I just want information my way not my master's" she said calmly her mana of attracting people to fight for her holding back 'not now' she thought to herself and cursed inwardly

"Fine but any funny business"

"I assure you I'm not here to fight" she turned to look at her master's general direction and gave a small nod; he cursed and put his trigger finger back on the rifle. She walked in Arturia in her full armor holding out her hand

"Your blades" she commanded her emerald eyes locked onto Virtue and Justice, she complied and handed them to her as one sword it turned into the blade of Victory and Defeat. Arturia raised a brow at the new blade and pointed at her sheaths hanging from her hips "Sheathes too I don't want to tarnish your sword" she added

"Interesting" she said softly undoing her sheathes from her armor and handing it to Arturia.

"Now what are you here for?" Rin asked Archer behind her looking towards Falke's position, he smirked and followed them inside. Saber relaxed herself to pose no threat her hands by her side

"My master and I would like to help you along" she said bluntly

"Excuse me I think we can handle ourselves we have two of the most powerful servants" Rin blurted "What makes you think we need your help?"

"Because the most feared Master's shouldn't be mine" she said lowly Arturia noticed something in her voice, it was concern for them which was unorthodox for a servant, she looked at Shiro noticing the tone as well

"So how do you think your master can help us" Shiro said calmly, Saber looked at the young man and nodded slowly

"He has military training and a lot of pull in his home country" she bite the inside of her cheek 'forgive me Master but these three need your help' she thought , her gaze went to Arturia "King of knights" Arturia kept a stern look about her a quiver of her lips suggested otherwise "As a ruler to another"

"So, you are a king as well" Arturia stopped her from finishing "since you know who I am then shouldn't you introduce yourself to us?" she said nonchalantly

"Only to you" Saber responded, Arturia nodded and walked out of the room to let the introduction get under way

"That's not fair" Rin interjected

"Let them be Rin" Shiro gave Rin look "It's how they do it" he shrugged and folded his arms

"Thank you Emiya" Saber bowed her head and followed after Arturia. She was in the courtyard her invisible sword in the ground one hand r resting on the hilt, the other holding Victory.

"Liu Bei" Arturia called out smirking looking at Victory "I could tell because the only Heroic sprit that was so talented with two swords would be Liu Bei"

"Ah" Saber smirked extending a hand towards Arturia "then we meet truly King Arthur" Arturia took her hand and shook it firmly "King of Knights is a nice nickname" she added getting Arturia to smirk as well

"It's a long story behind that" she hand Victory back to Saber, she split the blade in half again returning it to Virtue and Justice. She was going to add something else until they were interrupted by the sounds of gunfire, not towards them but of towards the distance, Saber stiffened and ran for Falke jumping onto the roof and disappearing into the blackness of the night Arturia rushed into the house and watched Rin and Sakura's servant get into action, Archer whistled and moved into the night finding a vantage point, Berserker Roared and charged towards Falke's general location.

He was panting, blood trickling down his right arm a few knives lay strewn around where he lay, two of them hit him in his tendons effectively making his right arm not able to move, his rifle had a few knives stuck into the stock and the barrel, he tightened the grip of his pistol in his left hand and kept the aim towards the last place he was attacked from up high in the trees above, he cursed inwardly he should have been faster, instead of listening to Saber and her feelings of compassion of helping those three kids, he spat blood out his mouth and felt the presences of Saber she arrived out of the dark standing in front of him her blades crossed guarding, she looked at him to examine the damage, she bit her lower lip and then looked back towards her front trying to extend her mana to sense the attacker. Falke aimed towards a newcomer, to meet Arturia her taking up the rear; he looked at Saber and gave a small nod, in his way of saying nice job. He felt his hairs on the back of his head stand up as he saw a figure exit out of the back shroud of the forest, he had a cynical smile on his face, and he bowed low.

"Hello little bird" Falke grimaced at his nickname

"Go to hell Steiner" he retorted

"Oh come now would you say that about your old friend" Saber looked at Falke, then back at Fredrick, "Oh he hasn't told his own servant, what's this you joined up with those three brats"

"Fuck off" he aimed and fired two rounds for a headshot, the rounds were intercepted by a hooded figure deflecting off of his knives, one round ricocheted of the blade and took off his hood, the man had scars all along his face. Falke paled knowing who he was.

"Thanks Assassin" Steiner chuckled loudly "Now kill" he turned on his heel and disappeared into the shroud of darkness. Assassin jumped up in the air his cloak making the dark more inhumane and oppressive, Saber jumped her inverted ready to strike down onto his head, it made contact with the cloak and blood oozed out of the wounds, she pulled the swords out to find she made contact with a dummy, on its face a was a broken smile, she kicked away feeling knives impact her back, the blades going deep into her. She gritted her teeth in pain, and pulled out the daggers, she blocked a few more that were aimed for her head, and felt the wounds close up; she looked for the source to find Falke healing her with his magic. He made a few motions hand motions telling her, Assassin went deeper into the forest. She jumped onto a tree branch and tried to look past the darkness and shook her head. She jumped down and met up with Falke, Arturia was supporting him up as blood dripped onto her armor.

"Damn" Falke managed to speak "to busy worrying my head off about you once I saw berserker" he looked at the mountain of Man staring back at him "But paid the price in losing my arm" he chuckled groaning in pain, his right arm limp. Saber took out a talisman and pressed t against the wound, it started to glow an emerald green the wounds sealing it slowly, the skin knitting itself together. He squirmed as the magic worked onto the wound, a burning fire as it started to heal.

"Stop moving Master" she commanded "it makes it hurt worse if you do" she added coldly, he did as he was told and stopped moving, Arturia blinked at the interaction between the two.

"So Americanski" a Russian voice pulled their attention towards Archer he was examining the ruined rifle pulling the magazine out. "What were you planning to do with theses rounds huh?" he pulled out a round, it was a fifty caliber bullet, but was so unorthodox about it was what was covering the brass jacket of the bullet, it was an armor piercing round that would tear magical and normal armor alike, Falke grunted not answering. "So I'm guessing taking out the more powerful one would be his first target" Archer threw the round in the air and caught it "Which would be you King of knights" he placed the round against her armor it started to crack and dissolve at the contact he pulled away before it would actually break, the armor regained its integrity. Arturia put a scowl on her face glaring at Falke.

"In a war it would make sense to deal with the strongest first" he retorted as Arturia and the rest head back down the hill towards the Emiya house hold.

A few miles away in a nearby office building.

"Well Frau, this group of Masters is gathering forces" the German spoke standing at the top floor overlooking the engagement, she sighed binoculars in hand. "We could engage them now and probably eliminate them in one fell swoop" he added. She pondered on it she stood up looking at the German officer

"What is your noble phantasm anyway Desert Fox?" she asked resting her hands on her hips. He raised a brow at the question and smiled.

"One word Frau" he smirked "Blitzkrieg" she raised a brow at the response "It's a reality marble taking in everyone engaged into combat into one of my many battlefields" he continued "think of Cairo or El Alamein" he smirked "or Paris if you like" she gritted her teeth at the last remark.

"We wouldn't a repeat of Stalingrad?" the officer laughed at her poor attempt of a comeback

"I was in the western front Frau" he shook his head with a smile "The eastern front was handled by idiots" he shrugged and dematerialized "the Battle of the Bulge was more of my flop" he remarked.

**Emiya Household a few minutes later**

"Who was Assassin?" Arturia asked

"Jack the ripper" Falke answered flexing his right arm and hand "and his master is an Assassin for a family in Germany" he looked to the side kneading the inside of his cheek "he was an old friend of mine back in the military until he was discharged, for killing his commanding officer" he slipped his Kevlar back on and looked over his ruined rifle and cursed "We might not meet like this so if you want questions about the Steiner Family now's the time" the group grew quite silent hmms rippled across them, Arturia looked up at Saber, she was silently standing guard over Falke as he waited for their questions.

"What is the Senator like?" Rin posed her question

"Jones?" Falke tapped his chin in thought "I've seen him around, he's for getting United States out of the Middle East, he also has the money to fund at least two third world countries if he could" he crossed his arms examining the group and their servants making mental notes about each one "anything else?"

"Who is your servant?" Shiro asked in attempt to squeeze a bit more information out of Falke, to which he chuckled

"As I said I'm not the one you should worry about" Falke stood up grabbing his rifle and slinging it onto his shoulder. He nodded and stepped foot out of the door until Arturia stopped him by putting herself in the way

"Wait" she said looking into his eyes. She noticed they were empty making feel reminded of Kiritsugu she gritted her teeth and looked at Saber, "Why are you in this war?"

"I have my reason your majesty" he gave a smirk then brushed past her. She clenched her fists tightly making the metal and the chainmail tighten against each other.

An hour later somewhere in an abandoned warehouse

"you didn't get Falke did you Assassin" Fredrick spat putting his hands into his pockets frowning "Well maybe next time" he shrugged feeling Assassin presence catch up to him, he was in his hooded form only his chin was able to be seen from under the shroud. "We just need you at 150% next time eh Ripper?" Assassin bowed low

"Let the Ripper walk the streets again and the souls of women shall be mine" Assassin cackled turning into black mist and dissipating

"Good, good just don't get the Army after us we don't want a full scale war now do we?" Fredrick walked out of the warehouse to see a Mercedes pull up, a man walked over to the door and opened it, the Senator stepped out with a young woman besides him, Fredrick whistled "Oh looky, looky Senator aren't you a married man?" he joked

"Fred this is my servant Sun Shang Xiang" he looked at the young brunette she was on edge feeling the aura of Assassin nearby. "She will be helping us secure the Grail" Jones smirked he smoothed the crinkles in his suit.

"Ah Lady Sun, it's a pleasure to meet you" Fredrick bowed, he straightened up a cynical smile on his face, Lancer sighed

"You too" she managed to say feeling a repulsive aura emanating from him.

**Falke's base, overlooking the city**

He dropped to his knees sweat dripping off of him, he felt the pain from his wounds taking their toll on his body, he spat blood and grabbed a towel rubbing his face clean, and Saber watched him keeping a good distance away. Annabelle approached Saber and bowed, she smiled at her. Saber turned her gaze away from Falke and onto Annabelle

"How are you Saber?" her soft voice broke the mood making Saber a bit skittish

"I'm doing fine what's wrong with Falke?" her face was etched with concern

"Do you remember when he was wounded" Anna looked onto Falke as he collected himself he was undoing his armor, he put on another Kevlar vest and helmet.

"Yes when he was bleeding onto that Servant" Saber looked back at Falke

"Well he used a magic to affect her magic circuits to sync with his" Anna said in a whisper, Saber snapped her head back at her.

"What?"

"He basically is going to take control of that servant and use her for his own needs" Anna clamed up as Falke approached, Saber slapped him leaving a mark and a sting.

"I see she told you" he said out of labored breaths "For my plan to work I need Shiro's servant and you" he said looking down at Saber his eyes even more vacant, his iris turning a different color, from the shade of blue to a mixture of red and blue.

"Why? Why resort to these tricks? We could have asked Master!" Saber slapped him again

"Because this is a war Saber" he said in his defense

"There is different ways of fighting a war" she glared at him "We should have compassion and honor in this war not underhanded tactics" she crossed her arms across her chest "You as a soldier should know that fighting without compassion or a heart makes you nothing more than a murderer" she stated bluntly, Falke kept his gaze on her then looked away closing his eyes "am I wrong?"

"No" Falke sighed he looked upon Saber again "you're right" his eyes grew soft. "Thank you Saber" he turned on his heel and went into his room.

"That… went better than I expected" Saber dropped her arms to her sides

"Master Falke listens to reason" Anna was quiet and finally speaking again "He'll probably be his old self again just give him time" Saber nodded and entered his room and closing the door behind her.

"Master?" Saber asked quietly

"Yes Saber?"

"Do you still have thoughts about that plan?" she sat on the bed looking at him by the window

"If all else fail I'll resort to it" he said plainly he didn't turn to face her

"Please Master don't" she pleaded, hoping her ability was effecting him, his shoulders sagged he turned his head to look at her

"Fine" it worked she smiled softly at him.

"Let's go to bed" she said her armor dissipating and her casual wear returned. He smirked and climbed into bed letting exhaustion take over as he soundly went to sleep.

**The next day in a clearing outside of Fuyuki City.**

The canopy glistened in the morning light the scorch marks in the ground made him think it just arrived. He walked along the aircrafts length inspecting the fuselage and the wings. He kicked the tires and looked inside the nozzle for the turbine; he inspected the gun pod on the belly of the plane, the weapons and all. He let a low whistle go nodding in approval; he popped the canopy open and inspected the controls and the stick. He started the aircraft up, the logo of the Lockheed Martin and a big bold F-35 appeared on the screen were the map would be it faded and it showed his position. He looked at the young woman eyeing him in the cockpit, a smile on her face. Her brunette hair flowing in the wind, her lips were ruby red from the heavy lipstick she always wore, her suit jacket and dress shirt were open revealing a lot more than needed. He jumped out of the fighter patting his hands on his pants. She walked over to him still smirking she set two fingers on his chest making him stop.

"You look good back in uniform Captain" she purred

"I see you brought the lacy bra this time eh Natasha?" he smirked down at her, she winked at him

"Well you could always see my matching pair of"

"Master" Saber interrupted her before she could finish, Natasha groaned "Where did you get this machine"

"Called in a few favors Saber" he said with a laugh "Natasha and I go way back" the young CIA agent smirked at Saber.

"It's nice to know he's still keeping the company of very attractive women whenever he goes globetrotting" she remarked eyeing Saber's figure

"Of course ma'am" Saber blushed slightly at the comment "Master Shiro and his servant are on the move"

"I see where they are heading?" he asked closing the canopy and putting the camouflaged tarp over the aircraft.

"To our house Master" Falke looked at Saber then back at Natasha

"I'll catch you later Natasha stay for a while if you want" he said then ran to the car they used to get here with Saber disappearing into the ether.

**Falke's base a few minutes later**

Annabelle was preparing some food for the two of them when they got home; part of her mind was thinking about Falke and what made him change over the years, was the military service or was it the resentment of his family. She couldn't place it her, she was deep in her thoughts until she heard a knock at the door. She took off her oven mitts and kept her platinum blonde hair in a messy bun, she opened the door to find that young red headed man Falke wanted to watch carefully, with his servant the other Saber class. Her red eyes met his brown ones, Shiro stiffened a bit before opening his mouth

"Is Falke here?" he asked Arturia was guarded, her skin was paler than usual, her green eyes were dull and red black lines started to show on the whites of her eyes. Anna blinked at the other blonde and shook her head

"No he's out somewhere" she bit her bottom lip "Is there anything you need?"

"We need his help" Shiro bluntly said it seems he didn't notice Arturia's new condition. Anna nodded and let them in, Shiro and Arturia went inside and walked over to the dining room taking a seat

"What do you two need we are enemies after all" Anna said making tea

"We want to find out why he's fighting in this war" Shiro shifted his weight uneasy at the new surroundings of being inside enemy territory.

"Well I'll be sure to pass it along once he gets back" Anna handed them cups of tea to which Shiro accepted but Arturia looked at it skeptical. "Don't worry I'm not as devious as my master" Anna chuckled softly and went back into the kitchen.

"Shiro I'm gonna look around try to keep her occupied" before he could protest she disappeared deeper into the house, Shiro was sweating bullets. Anna came in and sat down she smiled sweetly

"Where did your servant go?" she asked

"Oh she went to use the restroom she'll be out" Shiro fumbled with his words as Anna red orbs gazed through him she smiled and took a cup of tea taking a sip she sighed happily

"I love tea don't you?" she said her eyes closed and smiling, he was about to respond until he heard the clash of metal on metal he rushed over to see Arturia bracing against Falke's servant her two swords pressing Arturia into the floor breaking the wood. In Saber's eyes something different anger hostility, not her normal kind soft eyes. The floor broke underneath the two of them. Shrio rushed over to help Arturia but was punched in the gut the wind and some spit flying out of his mouth, he doubled back letting his two blades appear out of his hands, Falke readied himself with a combat knife in his boot. Shrio charged at him narrowly avoiding a cut to his right arm that would sever his major artery, he kneed Falke in his stomach to give himself some room, he caught it with his free hand and pushed his knee down forceful enough for him to drop his blades. Falke hit Shiro in the face with the hilt of the knife and grabbed his right arm twisting it making Shiro yelp in pain, Falke hit him in the chest making him slump to the floor unconscious.

Falke turned to see Saber and Arturia still fighting, they were blow for blow reading each other's moves, she went for thrust she parried and slices upwards to which Saber blocked with her left sword. Arturia inverted the invisible weapon in her hand and tackled Saber to which in response braced for it making her heals dig even more into the floor of the house. Arturia kicked Saber away jumping high to bring her sword down on Saber's head; she braced and caught the blade between her two swords they were locked there for a good minute until Saber broke the lock by pushing her off. She spun upwards catching Arturia off guard at the sudden move, the wind picking up around them and the air that was shrouding the invisible weapon was dissipating a hint of blue and gold marking could be seen faintly. Arturia was a good few feet in the air as they broke through the roof, Saber thrust her blades rapidly into Arturia's midsection and flipped herself in midair slicing her down towards into the ground, lightning hit Arturia's chest making her dazed as she hit the ground hard, blood and saliva being coughed up. Saber landed, stabbing the ground with her twin swords and a shockwave hit Arturia causing her to fly through the front of the house bolts of lightning following her and shocking her as she made impact with a tree snapping it like a twig. Saber stood up noticing she was bleeding from a wound on her side, her vision was blurring and Arturia was getting up, blood seeping from her own wounds. She closed one eye, blood clouding her vision in her left eye. Her whites of her eyes showed more red black almost clouding the whites of her eyes. The invisible wind dissipated fully revealing the Holy Sword of Excalibur the light shining brightly against the noon sun she raised it above her head closing both her eyes and taking a deep breath. The aura of past, present, and future warrior's hopes and aspirations, was present inside the holy blade. The sense of calm and fulfillment was washing over to whoever gazed upon the golden light of this holy sword. A great distance away observing the light form the rooftops of Japan the Night Fox and her servant, Rider felt the overwhelming feeling of fulfillment as they gazed upon the golden light, he felt his shoulders lose the military composer that he displayed around his Master and he pulled out a cigarette, taking a lighter and a small pull on the cigarette, "Behold the Holy Sword Excalibur as knights and warriors alike flock to feel its warmth of its light" he spoke more of to himself than his Master. She eyed him slowly then back at the source of this sensation. "The holy miracle he holds within his hands he speaks aloud its name" he added flicking the butt of the cigarette.

Falke grabbed the unconscious Shiro and throwing him over his shoulder, Anna scrambled out of the way following after Falke. Saber stood her ground taking in labored breaths, she smiled slowly.

"Saber move!" Falke stared at the unmoving black haired maiden in the Armor of the Three Kingdoms, she combined Virtue and Justice, the two swords becoming one, Victory and Defeat she traced her finger across he complete blade the area around her turning a bright emerald green, she closed her own eyes as the wind started to pick up and the clouds started to roll in, the rumble of the thunder started to proceed, The light of Excalibur illuminated the area, as the mana from Falke was draining into Saber the emerald green around her formed into scales of a reptile, she raised the blade above her head now with that, a dragon's head was raising above the blade, its arms forming outwards, she pointed the blade towards Arturia, and the dragon roared. She opened her eyes her brown eyes now emerald and reptilian. The atmosphere change from aspirations to the feeling of warmth and kindness, the calm before the giants of history were about to clash, the King of Knights, and the Warlord of Virtue were standing on opposite ends of the field of battle. Falke blinked at seeing a familiar face behind Arturia a figment of his imagination but she was smiling her brown hair down and blowing in the slight breeze, time froze for him as Saber and Arturia both concentrated into their respective attacks. The woman behind Arturia wore a pilot's fatigues her name tag read Durmant, her figure faded as he heard his servant speak her own name.

"I am Liu Bei" she spoke the dragon roared as she spoke "I will defend my master with the blades of Victory"

"EX" Arturia opened her own eyes and lowered Excalibur at Liu Bei the golden light surging towards her "CALIBUR!" the energy from the holy sword tore through the earth surging towards the opposing servant on the opposite side of the field, were once was a house for people to live now turned to scrap wood and metal. The high intense energy form Excalibur kept its steady surge towards Liu Bei.

Saber's dragon of Shu launched forward taking the brunt of Excalibur the dragon was sliced down its center as the two halves continued towards Arturia slicing her with its talons; Saber received a much weaker blast from Excalibur a huge cut on her midsection slicing through her armor. Saber dropped to her knees blacking out. Arturia did the same. The sun creeping out of the storm clouds, the blade of Victory split back into Virtue and Justice, as the dragon evaporated Falke ran over to Saber cradling her into his arms. "Saber!" Falke shook her softly "Saber don't do this now" her eyes fluttered opened a smirk on her face, he sighed in relief

"Did I win?" she coughed she touched his cheek wiping a tear away "Your crying master" he rubbed his eyes in his sleeves

"That's not true" he regained his composure "That's one hell of a Phantasm" he remarked

"The only trouble is" she looked at her twin swords the blades were cracked "it takes a toll" she closed her eyes sucking in small steady breaths

"We'll get them fixed Liu don't worry" she opened her eyes smiling

"It's good to see you have emotion Master" she remarked again "You used my name" she spoke softly, Anna walked over and inspected Saber's wound the slash slowly closing.

Shiro came to and his eyes widen at the scene and rushed over to Arturia taking her into his arms. Arturia's eyes fluttered open and a weak smile came across her lips "Hey Shiro" she said meekly.

"Shh let's get you home Saber" he spoke holding her close. As the two left Annabelle made her way over to her Master and his servant watching the two opponents withdraw she bent down to Falke and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"She needs mana fast Master Falke" Anna remarked and inspected the damage to the house, "And a new base" she chuckled as did Falke

"We'll head to the area were the F-35 is and set up some tents" he carried Saber in his arms towards the car and set her in the seat slowly, her eyes were still closed but her breathing was getting better and the wound was almost fully closed. He hopped into the drive seat and Anna in the back; they head towards the improvised landing field for the F-35.

A few miles away observing the battle

As the clouds began to scatter she looked at the camera and played it back and stopped it where the emerald Dragon and the beam of light were about to make contact. She frowned and played it back to where the beam and the dragon started, it slowly raising its head up and roaring, the beam of light was in a concentrated point of a sword. She showed it to the man next to her; he let a low whistle out.

"Two of the most powerful Noble Phantasms have been unleashed onto the two most powerful Servants" the German Officer spoke crossing his arms and tapping his lips with his fingers.

"Now do we strike I'm pretty sure that the other Masters noticed such a massive dump of mana from those two attacks" the night fox said quietly as the freeze framed picture of a Dragon and golden light were at opposite ends of the frame.

"We should go after King Arthur, Master" he said nodding his head "As for Liu Bei" he closed his eyes to think "Arthur is still powerful even though taking a hit from his attack dead on, her mana is still plentiful."

"Alright that's settled then" she stood up from her position and stretched "let's get Arthur then" the officer nodded and disappeared, she moved towards where Arturia's master lived.

"Did you see it?" a dark voice spoke as the Night Fox moved silently from roof top to roof top,

"Good job Assassin now head back we need to deal with the little bird" a small laugh was heard over the radio.


End file.
